Workplace Competition
In Kamen Rider Zerone, a five-part Workplace Competition was held to determine the most advanced technological entity between a Humandroid and a human wearing a Moiriser. It was proposed by Alexander Vasira to Lewis Elliott following Alexander's announcement to purchase Elliott Industries and reign in the world's technology. Prelude Despite the defeat of HackNet, more Maldroids continued to rampage, causing Elliott Industries' reputation to be further tarnished. During a press conference held by Elliott Industries, Alexander Vasira, CEO of Moirai Enterprises, arrived and announced that Moirai Enterprises has declared a take-over bid on Elliott Industries, promising to take the Humandroids off of the streets. Following this, Alexander suggested to Lewis over coffee that, due to the latter's refusal to outright sell, they should have a competition to decide the future of Elliott Industries. The deal was that if Elliott Industries won, Moirai would stop the take-over bid. If Moirai won however, they would buy Elliott Industries. Lewis eventually agreed to the competition. Main Figures Elliott Industries *Lewis Elliott (CEO) *L.I.S.A. *Various Humandroids R.I.S.T. (Working with Elliott Industries) *Mike Ross Moirai Enterprises *Alexander Vasira (CEO) *Becca Fox *Various Humans wearing the Moiriser The Competition Round 1 :Activity: :Contestants: Flurith vs. Luke Scott The first contest was flower arrangement, with well known flower arranger Luke Scott facing against the Humandroid Flurith with the theme of the arrangement being the sunrise. Luke won, but the match was restarted after it was discovered that Luke had sabotaged Flurith's arrangement. However, Luke fairly won the rematch, earning Moirai their first point and the lead. Round 2 :Activity: :Contestants: Chai vs. Henry Ford In the second round, Henry Ford faced off against the Humandroid Chai to see who could sell the most houses and get the most profit doing so. However, Henry became the Whale Viraid and sabotaged Chai's potential sells, giving him the unfair lead. The final test was to see who could sell a home to , who was offering 500 Million Dollars to buy one, which would win the competition for either side. While Chai's house was the one Clooney picked, it was under the 500 Million budget and gave Moirai another win since Henry had still raked in more profits. Round 3 :Activity: :Contestants: Glaich vs. Nigel Dillon In the third round, prosecutor Nigel Dillon faced off against Humandroid defense lawyer Glaich to decide the guilt or innocence of a young man named Jacob Napier who was accused of scamming his fiancé Alex Harper to swindle money from her. If Glaich won, Elliott Industries would earn their first point. If Nigel won, Moirai would earn a third point, which would be enough to buy out Elliott Industries. Although it seemed as if Elliott Industries would lose this round, due to a team effort by Glaich and Mike Ross, it was discovered that detective Alan Hunter framed Jacob by hacking his phone due to the latter's past of being a scammer before meeting Alex in order to raise his arrest rate. Due to Glaich's built in lie detector function, Alan had turned into the Lion Viraid to attack Glaich, intentionally dropping the Moiriser he had stollen from Nigel to frame the prosecutor. In the end, Jacob was found not guilty, earning Elliott Industries their first point. Round 4 :Activity: TBA :Contestants: Humandroid vs. Human to be added Round 5 :Activity: TBA :Contestants: Humandroid vs. Human to be added Score *Elliott Industries: 1 *Moirai Enterprises: 2 Aftermath to be added Category:Kamen Rider Zerone